


Boys Will Be Boys (And Girls Will Be Girls)

by starcall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bed Sex, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, F/M, Female Ron Weasley, Fight Sex, Floor Sex, Friends With Benefits, Loss of Virginity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Experimentation, The Golden Trio, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcall/pseuds/starcall
Summary: On a hot day at the Burrow, Harry Potter and his best friend Ronalda Weasley find something more fun to do than Wizard's Chess.





	Boys Will Be Boys (And Girls Will Be Girls)

In the heat of the summer, Ronalda Weasley’s room near the top of the Burrow was boiling. The tall, freckled girl, her red hair pulled into a messy braid, was adjusting her new Chudley Cannons banner on the wall.

“What’d you reckon? Here?” She was standing on her small brass bed while she shifted the banner, looking at it with her head tilted to the side. She looked back at her best friend, Harry Potter, who was sitting at the end of the bed and reading the Daily Prophet.

“Yeah, looks great,” He said, a bit distracted. She kicked the paper with her stocking foot, sending the Sports section flying from Harry’s hands.

“Well, pay attention! This is important, all right?” She moved the banner up and down, eyeing the wall. “Maybe it would be better on the other side.”

Gathering the crumpled paper, Harry rolled his eyes. “I told you, it looks fine where it is. You’re acting like Hermione.”

“Don’t be thick. Hermione doesn’t know anything about Quidditch.” Ron chewed her lip in deep thought, furrowing her brows.

“Neither do you, you support the Cannons.” Harry smirked.

Ron whirled on him. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Come off it, you know they’re rubbish. I thought that’s why you liked them.” Harry laughed.

“Rubbish? You’re rubbish!” Ron turned, the bed springs squeaking, and tackled him. Harry made an “oof” sound as the redhead fell on top of him. He got a strong whiff of soap and felt soft red hair on the back of his neck as Ron tried to get him in a headlock.

When they used to wrestle in their early years at Hogwarts, Ron had been taller and heavier than him, and easily overpowered Harry’s skinny frame. Now that they were grown, he was stronger than her, but for some reason he didn’t want to throw her off, even though he knew he could. Her legs, bare in the boxer shorts she was wearing to keep cool, were wrapping around him, squeezing his torso, and he had the strange realization that her breasts were pressing into his back, the thin t-shirts they both wore a scant barrier between them.

“Giving up?” Ron grunted in his ear as he stopped struggling. “Take it back about the Cannons, then.”

Harry licked his lips, which were suddenly dry. “No. They’re rubbish.”

“We were ninth in the League! Ninth!” Ron balled up her fist and rubbed her knuckles against the top of Harry’s head. “Have some respect!”

“Argh!” Harry grabbed her wrist, and finally moving, rolled out from under her. Her fingers dug into his arms, trying to lock him up with her legs, but he clamped a hand down on her hip, bare where the t-shirt was riding up. They rolled all over Ron’s small bed, twisting and wriggling, legs interlocking, fingers grabbing and pulling, clothing sliding over skin and skin sticking together with sweat.   

Blood was pumping in Harry’s ears as he felt the softness of Ron’s curves pressing against him. Ron had curves, Harry thought dimly as they wrestled. Her hips weren’t wide like her mother’s, but they were curvy enough, and her arse was round and stuck out, stretching the fabric of her boxers across it. Not thinking about what he was doing, he rolled Ron onto her front, pinning her hands as she struggled, so he could watch it bounce, the bottom of her cheeks poking out from the frayed hem of the shorts.

Harry wondered if it was pale like the rest of her, wondered if it would flush pink when she did, just like she was doing know. He could see it in the tips of her ears, so close now that his face was almost buried in her hair.

“Do you give up?” He asked.

“Fat chance… Cannons forever! You’ll never pin me like this, you wimp—“

There was a loud slap as Harry spanked her. His hand stung slightly and his eyes fixed on the sight of Ron’s arse moving as it settled from the force of the blow.

Ron gasped. “Bloody hell!” She was breathing hard.

Harry couldn’t control himself. He slapped her arse again, this time on the other cheek.

“Harry! What the hell you think you’re playing at?” Ron looked back at him. Her face was flushed pink, blue eyes wide.

“Give up?” His voice was hoarse.

Ron bit her lip and slowly shook her head.

Swallowing hard, Harry put his hand on her leg. Hermione must have taught her the charm for vanishing the hair, because her skin was perfectly soft and smooth, all the way up to her thigh, where he let his fingers creep under her shorts. He watched Ron tense with anticipation, shivering at the ghost of a touch, and then she breathed in sharply as Harry slid his hand across her arse cheek and squeezed.

It felt so good that Harry used both hands to fondle her arse, filling his grasp with it until he couldn’t fit any more. He marveled at the way he could shape it, pushing the cheeks together, pinching and lifting the soft, weighty flesh. He had to see it.

Harry hooked his hands in the waistband of her shorts and yanked them down, exposing the pale, creamy flesh of her thick, round arsecheeks. He had to grit his teeth to keep from groaning.

Ronalda just lay there, panting softly, a light sheen of sweat shining on her neck, chewing her lip and staring as Harry sank his fingers into her bare flesh. He wasn’t nervous like he would be with any other girl. This was his best friend. They knew each other so well that he felt completely comfortable, guided only by the urgings of his hardening cock, to discover and experiment, to touch and taste her.  

Ron’s breath started to catch as Harry spread her arse with his thumbs. His eyes were immediately drawn down to the trimmed thatch of ginger hair and within it, her small, pink lips. Automatically, his fingers traced down the cleft towards her centre, and Ron’s fingers encircled his wrist, squeezing desperately. 

“Harry…”

Their eyes met, green and blue. In Ron’s gaze he saw fear and eagerness and lust, her mouth slightly open with surprise at what was about to happen. Harry set his jaw and started to pet slowly at her core, feeling her open to him, warmth and wetness against his skin until in a matter of seconds he felt his finger sliding inside his best friend’s pussy.

Ron tried to hold it in, but she let out whimpers and gasps as he began to stroke her, her back arching, her feet in their striped orange and black Cannons socks, pointing towards her rear as she bent her legs up. When he pushed another finger inside her she pressed her cheek into her bedspread and began to moan in earnest, twisting her hips, writhing back against his touch. 

“Shit, Ronnie…” Harry breathed as he stared down at her, hungrily taking in the way she squirmed and sighed. He searched for her clit with his thumb and rubbed it carefully, slow circles.

“Harry. Faster…” Ron bit out and Harry obeyed, pumping his two fingers in and out of her clasping cunt. The bedsprings creaked and Ron let out a choked cry. Then there was a thumping on the stairs outside.

“Ron? Harry?”

Mrs. Weasley’s voice stopped things dead in their tracks. “Oh, god!” Ron hissed. Harry hurriedly withdrew his fingers and jammed them under the top sheet, while she rolled onto her front, trying to pull up her boxer shorts as fast as she could.

“Are you two up yet? It’s nearly two for God’s sake!” She asked through the closed door.

“Yeah, mum, we’re up!” Ron called, trying to sound casual. “We’re, um… playing chess! We’ll be a while.”

“Don’t take too long, I need you to help out with dinner. Is the ghoul making a fuss? I thought I heard him.”

Ron flushed a deep crimson and Harry’s eyebrows shot up. “Erm… yup,” Ron said simply.

They sat there, knees to their chests, until Mrs. Weasley’s steps retreated down the stairs.

“That… was close,” Ron said slowly. She wasn’t looking at Harry.

“Yeah,” He replied.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence. Now that the moment had been broken, Harry’s heart was rapidly sinking. What had they been thinking? How could they ever look each other in the face again.

“Do you… do you want to play chess?” Ron asked in a funny tone of voice.

Harry coughed. “Not really.”

“Me either.” Ron looked sideways at Harry. “Want to see my tits, then?”

Twenty-five minutes later Ron was straddling Harry on her bed and pulling his sweat soaked shirt over his head. Her own had long been thrown to the floor, along with her boxer shorts, so she was entirely naked except for her knee-high socks.

As she tossed his t-shirt aside, her perky, freckled breasts, bounced in front of Harry’s face and he leaned forward to flick his tongue around her thick, rosy pink nipple. The pale handfuls were already marked with several reddish-purple hickeys from his over-enthusiastic technique, but Ron had sounded like she enjoyed it.

“Are you going to suck on my tits for another half hour or let have a go on that cock like you said?” Ron panted, fingers straying down Harry’s abdomen to his pajamas.

Harry grinned at her. “Sure. You can have a go…” He grabbed her red braid and pushed her head down towards his pelvis.

“Agh!” Ronnie laughed breathlessly. “You prick…” She let her steer him down until her face hovered a few inches above the tent in his pajama trousers. Her blue eyes flicked up to him innocently. “There something you want me to do?”

“Come on. I’ve never had one.” Harry grimaced, lifting his hips desperately. “Not even from your slutty little sister.”

“Oi! Don’t talk about Ginny like that… Anyway, you must have a really small cock if even she didn’t go for it…” Ron snorted.

“Yeah?” Harry reached down and drew himself out of his pajamas. Finally unrestrained by the confines of clothing, Harry’s iron hard cock pointed straight up, the wide, purple crown barely an inch from Ron’s mouth. He wasn’t huge, but he knew he was big enough to be proud of. He sniggered at the look on Ron’s face.

“Suck it for a bit and I’ll give you your first shag.” Harry wiggled his eyebrows.

“ _My_ first shag… You’re a virgin, too, I’ll be doing you a favour, mate…” Ron said.

“Come on, you’re practically gagging for it.” Harry grinned.

“Not my fault you’ve got a perfect cock,” Ron grumbled. “Of course the Chosen One, bloody Harry Potter’s got a fat cock—Mmph!”

Harry cut her off by sliding his cock into her mouth. Ronnie gagged as several inches of cock filled her mouth, stretching her lips around his shaft, and she glared up at him, but he was too busy throwing his head back against the brass bedframe to notice. 

“Fuck, Ron… Suck my cock…”  Behind the glare, he could see the spark in her eyes as he fisted her braid and started her bobbing up and down. What Ronnie lacked in experience she made up for in enthusiasm and fearlessness, swallowing him as deep as she could each time, slobbering on his cock until it was slick with saliva for her to pump his shaft at the same time.

Harry could barely handle the sensations of her mouth and throat plunging him deeper and deeper, the wet sound of her lips smacking lewdly on his iron hard shaft, the sight of his best friend gulping his aching hardness again and again.

“God… you’re so hot with my cock in your mouth, Ronnie…” Harry babbled. His hips bucked, thrusting his thickness into the sucking embrace of her mouth, his balls bumping her chin as his entire cock disappeared past her lips. “Holy… that’s all of it…”

Ron’s brows were furrowed with concentration, her eyes staring up at him as he fucked her mouth, sheathing himself entirely with each stroke. “Yes… just like I’m going to fuck your cunt…”

Ronnie moaned with her mouth full of cock and she let him slide out, lifting her head and climbing hurriedly into his lap. “Can’t wait…” She mumbled, wiping a bit of drool from her mouth. “Want you inside me, Harry…”

Harry’s eyes rolled back in his head as she spread her legs, lined him up, and sank onto his cock. Her pussy squeezed him, clung to him, milked him as gravity slid his hardness into Ron’s waiting cunt agonizingly slowly. Ron moaned wantonly, high and breathy, as she was entered for the first time.

“We’re not virgins anymore…” Ron breathed. “Your cock’s inside me…”

She circled her hips on him, slowly working his cock with her cunt so they could both get used to the feeling. At the same time, Harry’s hands roamed her body, teasing her tits, squeezing her ass, threading through her hair. Eventually they settled on her hips, holding her in place as he started to thrust upwards, bottoming out at the end of each stroke, bouncing her on his cock. 

“Blimey, that’s deep… It’s so big…” Wisps of red hair fell into Ron’s eyes as she panted, flexing her legs to take him in and out of her sex.

Harry groaned as the up and down motion of Ronnie’s pussy massaged his aching shaft, their bodies slapping against each other as she rode him hard, that braid bouncing against her naked back. She gripped his shoulders for balance, pushing against the mattress to come down harder, matching his pace as he sped up, pistoning into her from below.

“So good, Ron… Love your cunt… You’re so tight…” Harry murmured. He was mesmerized by the way her tits jiggled with the motion of their fucking, the sight of his cock plunging between Ron’s lips and filling her up. 

The bed frame rattled, the springs squeaked, and Ron bit her lip, grimacing. “Stupid bed… Mum’s going to hear us… or worse…” Harry knew she was thinking of Ginny or the twins. Harry had a hard time deciding which would be worse. 

“Floor?” Harry panted.

“Mmm…” Ron grinned.

They tumbled off the bed and onto the thick, rather ugly shag carpet. Harry immediately grabbed Ronnie’s hips and lifted them up, kneeling behind her.

Ron giggled, tossing her hair back and pushing herself up on all fours. “Fuck, mate… You love my arse, don’t you?”

Harry lined up his cock and with a pop of his hips, sheathed himself inside her again. “’Course I do… it’s awesome, Ronnie…”

He sank his hands into it, gripping her arse for leverage as he started to pump her pussy from behind, nearly losing his mind from the incredible view. Harry’s every thrust sent ripples through Ronnie’s creamy, round cheeks as his hips clapped against them again and again.

“Better than Hermione’s?” Ron asked, looking over her shoulder.

Harry smiled. “Wouldn’t be fair to say. I haven’t seen Hermione’s like this.”

Ron grinned. “Come on… harder, you prat.” She worked back against him, shoving herself back onto his cock.

Harry grabbed her by the hips and redoubled his efforts, pounding his best friend’s tight little pussy as hard as he could. Her cunt was heaven, and despite the heat and the sweat shining on the pair of them, he never wanted to stop.

“Fuck me, Harry… fuck me… Oh my god…” Ronnie moaned, leaning forward to rest herself on the carpet so she could reach back to rub her clit, play with her tits.

“You… like that, Weasley?” Harry could barely talk. “You like my cock?” He drew his hand back and smacked her ass, turning the pale flesh red.

Ronnie nodded, burying her face in the crook of her elbow to keep from crying out. “It’s so good… you're fucking me so good, Harry…” She whimpered.

The wet slap of flesh colliding mixed with their moans and Harry knew he was getting close. He reached down and grabbed Ronnie’s red braid, wrapping it around his hand, pulling her back up to all fours as he sloppily slammed her sopping cunt as fast as he could.

This was too much. Ronnie squeaked out a scream before Harry clapped a hand over her mouth, rutting mindlessly against her jiggling arse, his vision growing hazy as he fucked his way to his first orgasm with another human being.

“Gonna come… gonna come inside you, Ron…”

“Give it to me, Harry…” Ronnie moaned, her voice muffled by his hand as she brought herself over the edge with a hand on her clit just before Harry did. Her first spasm set him off, and he exploded inside her, milked by her pussy as it was wracked by her own wave of ecstasy. Harry grunted as he pumped her cunt full of his seed.

“God…” Harry felt as though he might faint.

The door creaked as it swung open and Hermione Granger tumbled inside. She clambered to her feet, taking her hand out of her skirt and doing her best to straighten it. Her blouse was open about halfway, her bushy brown hair fly-away around her flushed face.

“Hermione?” Ronnie mumbled in confusion. Harry just stared, open-mouthed.

“Yes. Well. Mrs. Weasley says it’s time for you to help with dinner…” Hermione said in a strained, almost comical voice. “And to stop disturbing the ghoul with… whatever you’re doing…” Harry saw her eyes rake quickly across their naked, glistening bodies before she stared firmly at her shoes.

“Thanks, Hermione. We’re on our way. Close the door a second, will you?” Harry managed to say with a straight face.

“Sure.” Her face a strange mixture of mortification, breathless arousal and jealousy, Hermione stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her.

“Mental.” Ronnie stood up, searching for a clean pair of shorts.

“Right. Guess she doesn’t understand real friendship.” Harry shot his best friend a grin, and she burst out laughing. 


End file.
